It is known, from German Pat. No. 1.245.371, that cyclohexanone-oxime may be obtained by catalytic reaction of cyclohexanone with NH.sub.3 and H.sub.2 O.sub.2, in the liquid phase, at 5.degree.-40.degree. C. and with suitable ratios of the reactants, in the presence of a catalyst consisting of phospho-tungstic acid or of similar compounds; a drawback of this method is, however, that this type of catalyst is difficult to handle, especially during the separation of the product from the catalyst.
European Pat. No. 208311, in the name of the Applicant, teaches that a more convenient alternative to this route may be offered by using, as a catalyst, a crystalline material with a zeolitic structure containing silicon and titanium. The Applicant has now found that a particular activating treatment of such catalyst gives rise to exceptional and altogether surprising catalytic properties.